


tomorrow's problems

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: B), Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, robin is any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>choose your battles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow's problems

"Are you afraid now?" The cot below their body's whined.

"Of what?" he whispered into their hair. He knew what.

"Chrom, you saw them. They looked exactly like me- They were me!" Robin's chest struggled to expand against Chrom's chest.

They raised their head to create eye contact, but Chrom was only looking up. His eyebrows were creasing; they'd stitch together if he held them like that longer.

Pieces of Robin's brain must have detached because they were feeling their breaths shorten. Their eyes were stinging. Why wasn't he answering? "Chrom?"

A heavy sigh shook Chrom's chest. He steadied his hold around Robin, lifting his torso so that they slid into his lap in an upright position. For a moment, he was just searching their expression, feigning a smile for the tactician.

"Can you please just say something?" Robin felt unfamiliar anger rising into their chest. Tears bubbled in the corner of their eyes, slowly traveling their cheek.

Chrom immediately wiped them, "No, I'm not afraid." He was offering a calm smile.

"That's all you have to say? Chrom, ho-" A soft hushing emitted from their counterpart. It filled the room, stopping Robin.

"That's all I'm going to say, tonight." Chrom's eyes were flooded with something that made Robin trust him. And Robin let him leave the conversation at that. There was no use in arguing with Chrom, and no use in carrying the subject. So Robin let their tense body unwind into him.

It was a fight they'd save for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> short chrobin stuff. i really am too busy to be writing stuff rn but here i am ahaha T_T


End file.
